


time takes a cigarette and puts it in your mouth

by dovekiss



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Underage Smoking, Yeojoo/Sangah, slytherclaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovekiss/pseuds/dovekiss
Summary: The girls' toilets were drowning in a purplish gloom, only the ends of cigarettes flickering. The rising smoke curled lazily in the air until it completely melted. Several silent, whispering voices carried through the damp room, but the almost-there sound quietened when Sangah stepped inside.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 19





	time takes a cigarette and puts it in your mouth

The girls' toilets were drowning in a purplish gloom, only the ends of cigarettes flickering. The rising smoke curled lazily in the air until it completely melted. Several silent, whispering voices carried through the damp room, but the almost-there sound quietened when Sangah stepped inside.

She peered into the dark and counted three Slytherin girls by the sink – or what Sangah guessed were Slytherin girls because she didn't know any other student who would smoke at school. The girls' silhouettes were somewhat visible in the smoke and shadows, but barely. Sangah could mostly tell their number due to the glowing cigarettes.

Sangah stood uncertainly in the doorway, hesitating whether to go inside, or try the toilets two floors below. Finally she decided that her need was unfortunately acute. She stole into the room, walked past the smoking girls, and crept into the cabin. She couldn't help but notice that the conversation had stopped for a moment.

She knew this place was the Slytherin girls' turf, but she had hoped that they wouldn't be here today. Yeojoo and her loyal boot-lickers weren't the most enjoyable company even when no one unwanted hovered around, interrupting their

In some ways that was the thing that urged Sangah to look at Yeojoo longer when she had the chance. Like by staring ad nauseam and focusing on everything the other girl did and said and laughed at, Sangah could solve why she had the loveliest face at Hogwarts, and the meanest smile.

It had to be a Ravenclaw thing – this staring contest in which Yeojoo didn't even participate.

Sangah quietly lelieved herself and walked out of the cabin. She closed the door and got to the sink, feet shuffling in a surly yet a bit intimidated manner. The sound carried strangely loud in the sudden silence whose beginning Sangah must have missed.

Looking into the mirror, she found that only one of the group remained. The girl's silhouette stepped out of the shadows and released smoke through her mouth. Yeojoo.

Of course it was Yeojoo. As much as she surrounded herself with bigger and burlier girls, she always dealt with unwanted people on her own.

Sangah noticed that, for the first time in her silent staring contest, Yeojoo was looking back at her. She quickly looked away from the slightly warped reflection of the mirror and turned the rusty tap on. With a slight gargle, a thin stream of water began to flow over her hands.

“Want one?” Yeojoo said behind her.

Sangah froze, then shook her head sharply without turning back when she realized that Yeojoo was offering her a _smoke_.

There was a short, glass-like laughter.

“Good girl.”

A ripple went down Sangah's stomach. She whirled around, a little rebelliously.

“Maybe I'll have one,” said Sangah, grateful for her deep, calm-sounding voice.

She was anything but calm.

“Have you ever even tasted cigarettes?” asked Yeojoo, leaning casually against the cabin wall. She gave Sangah an odd smirk, between mocking and soft. It made Sangah nervous because Yeojoo didn't do _soft_.

She knew. She'd seen as much.

“No,” said Sangah truthfully. “But Ravenclaws try anything once.”

She watched as Yeojoo let a quiet, deep breath of smoke out of her half-open lips. She looked...

Sangah couldn't quite tell _what_ Yeojoo looked like; but she looked _back_.

Boring into Sangah until it hurt, Yeojoo nodded toward the unfinished cigarette.

“You gonna choke on me if I let you try?”

Sangah hesitated.

“Will you let me choke if I try it?” she half-joked.

Yeojoo didn't answer right away and it chilled Sangah's stomach. She stopped whatever she was doing. Stopped giving the Slytherin girl that _corrupt me_ smile that had somehow made it onto her mouth and curled it shyly.

Fucking Ravenclaw curiosity that killed the non-smoker.

As she searched around for the quickest escape route, she heard footsteps. Yeojoo approached her slowly, holding her arm away from Sangah so the smoke wouldn't irritate her. She paused when she was about to pass Sangah, and for a wild moment, Sangah believed that she would either lose the longest staring contest in the history of Hogwarts, or that Yeojoo would make her taste the cigarette after all, by smoking or kissing.

Either way would do.

The moment was over just as wildly. Yeojoo put the cigarette out on the wet sink, said a soft _next time, alright_?, and was gone.


End file.
